


Baby Don't Stop

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten comes back after years of being gone.





	Baby Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I tried again.

ㅡ♥ TaeTen Special AU ; "Baby Don't Stop"

 

Ten's lips formed a smile as he set foot on Incheon airport. He roamed his eyes around simply took a deep breath, as if to smell the cool breeze of Seoul. He clutched his bag and started to walk his way to the waiting car. It's been a year since he last seen this city. He's so excited to see his friends again, and of course his beloved.

 

Ten can feel his heart hammering in his chest, if he must admit it, the excitement he feels actually is mixed by unease and discomfort. He left South Korea without a word to his loved ones. It was selfish he knew, but he didn't want them unnecessarily worry about him. He was ill and the only chance for him to survive is to take his medication in the States. He wanted to continue living, he still wants to spend more years with his Frosty.

 

His gaze concentrated on the streets as he tried to calm himself down. "It's fine, Ten. Everything will be alright," he whispered to himself. He squeezed the snowflake keychain in his bag as if it will bring comfort to him.

 

Soon as the cab stopped on a familiar looking dorm, Ten braced himself for what is to come. There are so many possible reactions from his friends. What if they'll be mad? What if they just decided to forget him? What if they ignore him? Discarding the negative thoughts, he exhaled sharply. After he paid the driver, he got off the cab and bravely went his way to the gate. 'Nothing changed,' he thought.

 

With all the courage he has, he rang the doorbell and waited. He fiddled with his fingers, looking down at the ground for he is not yet ready to face them. The sound of a door creaking open made his heart want to burst out of his chest. Slowly, he looked up at his friends who were all wide-eyed. "Uhm.. hi?," he hesitantly greeted in a shaky voice.

 

There was a pause, a moment of silence as if all of them were absorbing the surprise reunion. It was Yuta who firstly snap out of it. "TEN!," he yelled as he started to run and lunged himself at the nervous Thai boy, hugging him tight. "IT'S REALLY YOU!"

 

The other men blinked at the sight in front of them and as everything sank down on them, they all ran to him in joy, forming a group hug. There were a lot of "I miss you"s and "Where have you been?"s but he was just so happy because his friends didn't abandon him even with what he did. The grin plastered on his face was so wide it can tear up his face til he noticed something. A few meters from the group were two people, his boyfriend and boyfriend's bestfriend. Ten stepped out of the chaos and faced Taeyong, his only love. To his confusion, the atmosphere suddenly became tensed.

 

"Hey. I missed you," he greeted with a shy smile. He was about to hug Taeyong but then he was pushed down the ground. He was taken aback by the attack but what he should expect anyway? He left him alone.

 

His boyfriend's eyes were blazing with anger, lips pursed in a flat thin line. "How dare you go back in here?! After a year of disappearing just like that, you'll come back like nothing happened?! Say you missed me when you abandoned me without hesitation?! When you didn't leave a letter or any warning? When you didn't even called or sent a text?! How shameless!"

 

Tears began to well up in Ten's eyes. This was the reaction he was expecting from Taeyong but actually hearing his words felt like he was stabbed a thousand times directly in his heart. It was terribly painful. He clutched his chest as he tried to breathe properly. "I.. I c-can explain, Yongie.. Please.. L-let me..," he pleaded, catching his breath.

 

He saw Taeyong gripped on his bestfriend's, Jaehyun, hand. "I don't want to hear any more lies from you! I don't need any explanation. I am happy now. Please don't bother me anymore." With that, he walked away with Jaehyun on his side.

 

What is happening? He turned his head to question his friends but all of their heads were bowed down, no one meeting his gaze. Hot salty liquid rained from his caramel orbs as his hand still gripped his own shirt. "W-why? Tell m-me? Please.. p-please tell me.. what's with J-Jaehyun and Taeyong?"

 

No one wanted to answer and Ten knew right there and then that it will break him if he knew. But he have to! He felt difficulty in breathing as he clutched into his chest. It was tightening so much, like his pipes were all closing in. "T-tell me.."

 

Before anyone could react, the Thai boy collapsed in the cold ground. They all came to him, calling his name repeatedly but he won't budge. Johnny lifted him up and carried him inside to his room. He can still hear his surroundings but his eyes won't open. And he can't breathe. He needed air.. but then he felt his consciousness slowly fade away.

 

ㅡㅡㅡ

 

Ten heard voices around him. His head was buzzing in pain, his chest tight and his eyes heavy. He was still recovering from his operating but he strained himself too much for today. He decided to just lay there and listen to the conversations inside his room.

 

"How do we tell him? Even us don't know what's the real score between those two," it was Doyoung.

 

He heard one sigh. "Yeah. They wouldn't tell. Are they a couple already? Or Taeyong was just overcome by loneliness and anger?," it was Taeil's voice.

 

"We know that Jaehyun has this hidden crush for Taeyong ever since. Ten's disappearance was a chance for him, a really big opportunity. After all, he is gramps' bestfriend. It was an easy fight," said Mark.

 

It all dawned to Ten. How could he not realize? Jaehyun's stares upon Taeyong and him were always different. The former was hostile to him when they're alone but when latter is there, Jaehyun turns into an angel he actually is not. It was so wrong of him to assure himself that Taeyong would not love anybody else aside from him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His lids were still heavy and tears are forming but he immediately stopped them. No, he look weak enough already.

 

"Ten! You're awake, finally!," Yuta approached him and held his hand. "Man, you made us all very worried!"

 

With his best friend's help, he sat on the bed. All eye were on him and it made him fidget on his seat. "I'm so sorry. I didn't meant it. It's just that... all of a sudden, I can't breathe."

 

He felt a squeeze on his other palm. "Hyung, where have you been? Why did you leave? You know that you can tell us everything, right?," Mark urged him.

 

Ten felt guilty. All of his friends were just concerned about him. Never in their friendship years that they made him feel like he doesn't belong or like they don't care about him. In fact, it was the opposite. He conscience ruled him and spoke. "I was ill." The group was listening to him attentively and no one commented so he continued. "I had a heart failure. It can't be treated here and I have to go to the U.S. I'm still young. I have so many dreams and you all know that. And I can't leave Yongie, I love him so much. So I thought, why not take the risk? I wanted to live longer. A year is nothing to be compared to forever if I'll die, right? So I decided to go. It all went smoothly. I was lucky the odds are on my side. See? I'm alive and kicking, telling a story in front of you," he told them with a light smile in his face. It was a relief to finally vent it all out. It was quite a huge burden.

 

"Why didn't you tell us?," Yuta asked, hint of betrayal in his voice.

 

Ten tapped his best friend's shoulder. "You'll just get worried, all of you. I know how much you take care of me and if you knew, it will be a big chaos so I decided not to. I'm really sorry for hiding this all from you. It's not because I don't trust you. I do, really."

 

Little they know, outside the room was Taeyong who just heard the whole conversation. He wanted to run and hug Ten tight because of what he learned but he can't. He acted so rude and cruel a while ago. His pent up emotions burst out earlier and couldn't control himself. The sight of Ten in their lawn brought him a lot of emotionsㅡ awe, longing, sadness, anger, excitement, worry, confusion and everything! When he pushed his boyfriend and saw him fall, he had a feeling urging him to catch the boy. He saw when Ten was rushed in his room unconscious and he wanted to join them but how can he? All he can do is watch and listen.

 

"Taeyong should know about this," Yuta commented and the others quickly nodded. "He deserve to know."

 

Ten shook his head and smiled bitterly. "He won't talk to me. Didn't you hear him? I shouldn't bother him anymore. If he's happy, who I am to spoil it? I left him hanging, didn't I? This is for the best."

 

"You know him, Ten. He just have to cool his head down. You two will be fine, we know it," Taeil cheered him up.

 

Ten bit his lip. "Don't give me false hopes, please? It hurts so much already."

 

"OH! TAEYONG IS HERE!"

 

Eyes switched to the man hiding behind the door, caught in the act as he was still eavesdropping in the conversation. "H-hi?"

 

"Gramps! I knew it! You can't resist Ten hyung!," Mark exclaimed happily. "Cmon, everyone! These two needs some privacy!"

 

Taeyong wanted to run away but Johnny was already holding him down. Ten didn't know what to do. His body is still weak so he can't escape. He's not ready for any confrontation with Taeyong but he was now cornered. What should he do?

 

"What's happening here?," all of a sudden, Jaehyun walked in the room. He saw Taeyong being trapped inside Johnny's arms so he immediately came to rescue. "What are you doing with him?!"

 

Taeil quickly grabbed Jaehyun. "It's nothing. Let the couple talk, they need it."

 

The white man's eyes widen. "What?! No! What for?! Taeyong is happy with me already. He doesn't need Ten anymore!"

 

"You two never declared your real score so I'm guessing you're not official. In that case, there's still hope for them! Let's go now," Yuta added, helping Taeil to drag Jaehyun out of the room.

 

"Why are you doing this?! I know you love Ten more than just as your best friend! Why don't you fight for him!? This is your chance! You should just grab it and stop this!," Jaehyun yelled, making everyone's attention turn to a blushing Japanese man.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Yuta averted his gaze away from anyone. "That may be true. I love him, yes. That's why I'm doing this. Ten loves another one. I am not to dictate or force his feelings to return mine, that's now how love works. If you love a person, you'll be willing even your own happiness just to see him smile. In my case, Ten loves his Yongie. If they can be happy, why would I stop them? That would be selfish of me, don't you think?" Without any other word, he dragged the shook Jaehyun out along with his other friends who were all staring at him in surprise and admiration.

 

Soon as the door closed, Ten and Taeyong were left alone in the room. The silence remained, no one speaking up. They just stared at each other, letting their eyes speak what they feel. It was deafening, if only they could hear how each other's heart pound so loudly.

 

"I've missed you, too," it was Taeyong who broke it. "All these months, Tennie, my mind never stopped thinking about you. My heart always beating only for you. Do you know how painful it is? Being left not knowing the reason? It gave me sleepless nights. It left me with muddled thoughts. I kept on asking myself why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong? Did he find someone else? Am I not enough? The worst part about it is that no one could answer me. No one knows. Uncertainty, fear and worry ate me. I succumbed to my negative thoughts and it affected all of me. It wounded my pride, thinking that you have another one beside you while I am alone. It was wrong but I depended on Jaehyun. I tried to love him back but I just can't. It was so different because it's not you. I just.. love you so much, baby. So much," he confessed, pouring all of his emotions in one speech. Taeyong felt a tear ran down his cheek, he can't help it.

 

"I'm so sorry, Yongie. I didn't want to hurt you that much, you know I don't. I never wanted to cause you pain especially if the reason is me. Forgive me.. forgive me for not telling, for not reaching out to you. I was so selfish. I didn't think of what could happen to you, of how you would feel. We were a couple, you are my other half, but I kept everything from you.. I'm sorry!" Ten let all of his tears come out, he sobbed and he felt two strong arms wrapped around his body.

 

Taeyong caressed the other's silky black hair, even planting soft kisses on it. "It still hurts but how could I resist you?," he smiled genuinely and cupped Ten's face so they can face each other. "Stop crying now, it's fine. We're fine. We're gonna fix this problem, right? Time will heal all these wounds. And our love, of course."

 

Ten nodded slowly, burying his face on Taeyong's neck. "I love you, baby. Please, don't stop loving me, okay? Promise me?"

 

"I promise."


End file.
